


Span

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [200]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys go out for a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Span

Wes leaned back in his chair and took a long drink from his ale before gesturing with the bottle. “You know, sometimes I wonder if I’ll look back on these times as the best ones in my life, or if I won’t remember them at all.” He shrugged, “You know, because we always seem to be drinking during them.”

Hobbie snorted, “You mean, if you live long enough to look back on these times at all, right?” He took a drink from his own bottle and leaned forward, letting both of his elbows rest on their table.

“Of course I mean that I’ll live, and don’t say if. It is only a matter of time, so it’s more like when I’m old and feeble and remembering my misspent youth.” Wes grinned, catching sight of Wedge and Tycho making their way across the cantina.

“Misspent youth? That’s quite a span of years for you, isn’t it?” There was a trace of a smile on Hobbie’s face, so Wes knew that his friend had probably already had too much to drink.

“Absolutely. You know that I’ll never really grow up. I’ll be chasing nurses in the old pilot’s home when they toss me out of the service.”

“I can believe it.” Wedge set his drink down on their table with a thunk, and slung himself into a chair, almost tipping it over with his enthusiasm.

“Careful there, Wedge. Only Hobbie is allowed to crash while on the ground.” Wes laughed at himself, and then hissed as Hobbie’s fist collided with his shoulder. “Ow!”

“Serves you right.” Hobbie pouted, “I need a nicer best friend.”

Tycho snickered, “I hear Luke might have a similar need, but then you’d have to listen to his Jedi lectures, so it might not be worthwhile.”

“Yeah, and we’re already friends with him and get shot at all the time because of it, so being his best-friend is probably deadly.” Hobbie sighed, and let his head rest on his hands, “I’ll just have to stick with Wes. I guess.”

“Maybe I need a nicer best-friend too.” Wes signaled the droid at the bar for another round of drinks, “Think I could get one by post?”


End file.
